1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with support devices for growing young trees which in the early period of their growth need support to maintain their upright position and be guided in their growth. Such devices should be relatively inexpensive, easy to install, harmless to the tender young bark of the tree, or otherwise impede the growth of the tree itself. It is important that such device is maintained its desired position relative to the height of the tree and be adaptable to increasing thickness of the trunk of the tree as it develops.
2. Prior Art
Investigation of prior art in this area relative to the subject matter of the present invention disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,403, Williams, a tree supporting apparatus mounted on a T-shaped post having an adjustable length beam extending laterally from the post. At the end of the beam, there is mounted a pair of collar portions that are bolted together. The collar portions are jointed with bolts passing through a pair of flanges on the edge of the collar portions. A sheet of resilient material is placed between the cylindrical collar and the stem of the tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,622, Ten Pas, discloses a collar having halves which are bolted together. Located below the main support collar there is a pliable material such as carpeting around which the straps are wrapped. The purpose of this arrangement is to provide an easy way for lifting up leg supports for trimming around the base of the tree without completely removing the support.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,007,606 Jennick a tree brace has rubber pads to keep a large portion of the bracing material from direct contact with the branches being supported.
In a similar manner, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,056, Stropkay, an adjustable loop tie fastener is disclosed and supporting straps are looped through apertures in a soft pad adjustable for the particular tree six and in effect is still strapping the tree which is inconvenient.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,761, Prieur, a tree support is made from a bearable plastic, a non-wettable material which cuts down on disease.
The following patents all deal with tree staking arrangements and are mentioned as part of general background information in this area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,027 Skieriderski, is of interest for the utilization of buffers at the outer end of the support posts. the buffers are generally made of rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,255, Bell, discloses a splint for a tree and it is usually made of wood.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,256, Ise, discloses a tree support utilizing an abrasion resisting shield over a clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,090, Lucia, is of interest for using a tree collar which automatically comes apart after a certain amount of interior tension is placed on it as the tree grows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,647, Daun, discloses a tree support collar which is simply an expandable coil placed around the tree and to which the support wires are fastened.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,299, Smoak, et al., straps placed around the tree are designed of climatologically degradable material so that they disintegrate over a period of time.